Angelkunoichis of Konoha
by Findarato
Summary: Plot: Crossover, mainly Kannazuki no Miko. Evil Orochi is coming and Naruto has to fight with two priestesses. Unfortunately there is some twists for that. Strong smart FemNaruto. FemNaruHina. Yuri and M-rating. SasSakKibaXbashing.
1. Wrong gender

**Angelkunoichis of Konoha**

Plot: Crossover, mainly Kannazuki no Miko. Evil Orochi is coming and Naruto has to fight with two priestesses. Unfortunately there is some twists for that. Strong smart FemNaruto. FemNaruHina. Yuri and M-rating. SasSakKibaXbashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. If I would own Naruto he would say Sakura clearly that he don't love her, he would say Hinata that he loves her and he would not forgive Sasuke.

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 1: Wrong gender

This story begins in some place which is filled by light. There were three women with a body of a goddesses that is able to make any straight or gay man straight as a board and make all women jealous or make a lesbian die of a nosebleed. They were talking about thing that is bothering them greatly.

The first one was wearing a green and brown kimono with leaves on it. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. The second's hair was a mixture of black and purple with her skin being the same as Tozi's own only a bit paler; her finger nails were sharp. Two bangs framed her face and she had. Her face was completely heart shaped but, with a more hardened look. She wore a very royal revealing black kimono but, still good amount of decency. It just showed a good amount of cleavage and side of her legs. Around her waist was a purple obi holding the kimono tighten in a graceful knot in her back as it flows with her. She looked like she doesn't belong the place they were unlike last one who looked like she was born to be in there. The third one had long flowing silver hair that which seemed to glow even in the white court. Her eyes were that of a golden which seemed to shine with inner wisdom and power. Her skin was a pale porcelain that of which looked so creamy and gentle to the touch it was begging to be touched. She wore a white kimono with silver treads at the end. Designs of flowers danced across her clothing. She had a black sash around her waist and simple wooden sandals at her feet. In that order they're names were Tozi, Shini and Meg. All three has unearthly beauty. They were having heated talk about some person named Orochi.

"Like you know sisters it is soon five thousand years when we last had problem like this and five hundred year cycle has soon completed yet again it's circle." said Tozi.

"That is right and question is what we are going to do about it." said Shini. "That Orochi-teme is already making another person his sixth head and this one is so much like him that it is disturbing. This person is giving me already tons of paper work. Even their names are so similar. And what are we going to do about two girls?"

"Lunar priestess is placed in good family which is greatly cared by Tsuku-chan and she is showing great drive for arts Tsuku-chan gave that family." said Meg. "She should be ready when heads come."

"Those arts are powerful, but only in human terms. Orochi has given powers for his heads that makes human arts quite meaningless. Girls would get troubles even if and IF they got Susa-chan's Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. And it is not lunar priestess that I am so worried but solar priestess. She is going to be born in one of the families of biggest emos and bigots that I have ever seen and that clan is maybe worst in Elemental countries. Only two person from that clan won't go in hell if they were killed right now. And although she will be close to Soma this one is going to be so different with his morals and attitude he is going to get... And you know that this is inevitable. You've seen that with that family and those soul influences even we couldn't prevent that... Anyway they could be from different planes of the existence. One of the worst Orochi's heads, the fourth one, is from that clan and with treatment that clan gives to girls... Orochi's servant needs only quickly stop there in order to get rid of her."

"You are such a sunshine Shini-sis." said Meg. "You always point dark side of things and say harsh things."

"But you know that everything that I say is true."

"True but now we need to find solution." said Tozi. "Personally I think we should give them powerful champion as a friend like Soma was years ago and who could lead, protect and prepare them for what is going to happen."

"I agree and I have already thought about that and I have placed things in motion." said Meg grinning. "Like you already know I gave birth first time since those times."

"Yes we know and what you are plan... No sis you didn't..." said both sisters with wide eyes.

"Yes. I made about nine months ago Trinity parenthood ritual and gave my child's soul to other parents. While fighting with priestesses my child can also bring world we have planned to create. My child should be soon born. Let us go to watch shall we."

They walked in room with white marble and huge round mirror in floor. Meg snapped her fingers and image started to form in mirror while three sisters watched side by side.

Hi no kuni (Fire country): Konoha

Konohagakure, a very prosperous village and one of the five great shinobi villages residing in the Land of Fire was gifted with many powerful clans like the Sarutobi, Hyuga, Senju, and Uchiha along with several others.

Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was married to Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan who possessed a unique chakra and the current container of the Kyuubi after Mito Uzumaki the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. The two talked with Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage and his wife Biwako, "I'll be there for the birth…we have to take care of everything and the seal. I'll get everything prepared beforehand." Minato said as Kushina was pregnant and being the jinchuuriki, many precautions had to be made to ensure the fox didn't escape.

"This is what we did for Mito-sama as well. The seal nearly failed when she gave birth." Sarutobi pointed out. "We'll need to prepare for the worst…We'll set up a place outside the village and erect a barrier to protect it. Only Minato, Biwako, and ANBU Taji will be inside and this must be kept the utmost secret. Outside will be ANBU under my command."

"I'll tell those where the place is, so get your things ready!" Biwako said.

Kushina nodded, "Yes, thank you both."

Later: Birth Place

Kushina screamed in pain from labor, "OH GOD IT HURRRRRTS!"

Minato was at her side trying to stabilize the seal, "I've never seen her in so much pain. Are you sure she'll be all right?"

Biwako was trying to deliver the baby and was getting annoyed with Minato, "SHE'S FINE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEAL!" Minato looked worried, "But she's-" Biwako cut him off, "Good lord you're the Yondaime Hokage! Don't panic! This is why women have babies, men can't handle the pain!" Kushina writhed in pain as the Kyuubi tried breaking free so Minato worked extra hard, "Hang in there Kushina! Hang in there Naruto!" That was what they were going to name their son after they found out she was pregnant.

He still was worried, "It's so strong! I can feel the fox struggling to break free!"

Outside

The ANBU stationed outside the cave were killed and the killer wore a black cloak and under the cloak was an orange mask with black flame markings on it and a hole on the right eye. He looked at the cave and phased into the rock wall.

Inside

"The head's out! Almost there Kushina!" Biwako exclaimed as Kushina writhed in pain.

"Keep going Kushina-san!" Taji added.

The Kyuubi gave another roar and Minato applied more power to the seal, "NARUTO GET OUT HERE! And Kyuubi, stay right where you are!"

Kushina gave one final push and Naruto cried as he came into the world, "Get the hot water!" Biwako ordered and Taji did so.

Minato was relieved and exhaled deeply, "It's over…" Kushina was breathing hard and sweating heavily and looked seeing her newborn son wrapped in some blankets, "Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy!" Biwako cheered. The blonde man wiped some tears from his face, "Haha! Look at me, I'm a father!"

The red head smiled, "Naruto…I finally get to meet you."

Minato however got back to work, "Okay Kushina, I know you're exhausted from birth, but we gotta get the Kyuubi completely sealed!" His wife relaxed, "Right."

"NGHAA!" Minato heard two screams and quickly turned seeing Biwako and Taji fall dead, "Biwako-sama! Taji!" He then saw the figure from outside holding his newborn son in his arms with his other hand hovering over his face.

"Yondaime Hokag Minato. Back away from the jinchuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." He threatened.

Minato stood on guard, "How did he get through the barrier? Who is this guy?" Kushina writhed in pain once more, "Kushina! The seal's not done!" The figure pulled a kunai out, "Back away from the jinchuriki or don't you care if your son dies?" Minato held his hands up, "Hold it, j-just calm down!" The figure laughed, "You should take your advice, Minato. I'm perfectly calm." He then tossed Naruto in the air.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed seeing her son in the air.

Before the figure could kill the baby blonde, Minato appeared on the wall with his son in his arms, "You certainly live up to your name 'The Yellow Flash.' But what now?" The figure said.

The Hokage found some tags on Naruto's blanket so he quickly pulled the cloth off as they went off, "MINATO! NARUTO!" Kushina screamed in horror.

Outside Minato rolled out of the smoke as the building blew up with Naruto held closely to his chest, "Thank god, you're not hurt." He flinched in pain as a piece of shrapnel was stuck in his leg so he pulled it out and recovered his tri pronged kunai, "He's after Kushina…He forced me to use my Hirashin Jutsu to separate us! Gotta hurry!" He vanished in a yellow flash appearing at a safe house and laid Naruto in a bed, "You'll be safe here…You'll wait on your own for a little bit, Naruto…I've got to so save your mom before it's too late." He said and quickly left to help his wife.

Again with three sisters

Sisters were watching all events that were happening. Birth, attack, Kyuubi coming out and how masked man forced Kyuubi to attack Konoha. They were not happy how things turned out. Meg's plan from the point that birth was complete was going straight way towards pits of hell.

"What does this mean Meg! If he is like that the balance and world that we are wishing for will not ever happen even if he is your child!" shouted Tozi.

"This must be because of soul influences and energies that were there. Those had to affect Trinity parenthood ritual. We have to do something."

"It is getting worse." said Shini. "Minato knows that if bijuu is destroyed it will only reborn in few years even if it were sealed in lesser god's stomach. He has already summoned one of shinigamis to make Naruto new Kyuubi`s jinchuuriki and you know how jinchuuriki are treated. Especially if ones' bijuu has nearly destroyed the village they are living in."

Meg paled for those words and started fearfully and angrily shout things like this.

"IF THEY EVEN SNEER AT MY CHILD THEY WILL REGRET THAT THEY EVER EXISTED!"

In Konoha

Sadly nobody heard threat that Meg shouted. They knew that the Kyuubi wasn't killed, but it was sealed. But before anyone could do anything Sandaime Hokage with his student toad-sannin Jiraiya jumped into scene and rescued the child before any harm could be done.

But it was too late. The majority of the civilian council, and surprisingly one clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, called for his death. Furious Hiruzen silenced them all with a quick burst of KI (killer intent). The reappointed Hokage passed a law stating that anyone speaking of the boy's status as a demon container would be publicly executed. The civilian side and Fugaku tried to protest but was once again silenced by more KI. Sarutobi decided to withhold the information of Naruto's heritage, as that would merely make things worse with Iwa being a threat and if the people who hated the child were ignorant enough to believe he was a demon, they would most likely deny his relation to the Yondaime no matter how much evidence was presented anyway.

Those few that had already seen the child has spread a word about the sealing. Rumors started circulating about the child being the Kyuubi in weakened form, something that should be hurt in order to hurt and punish demonfox or is thought as a reincarnation of the beast itself. Throughout the week people mourned, rebuild, moved on… and they demanded the death of the child that was only one week old.

Born without a father or mother, given a burden that had literally sealed his life fate in hatred, blonde blue-eyed Naruto Uzumaki wasn't going to have easy form of life. Especially since no one was willing to look after the child. For that Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was completely sure.

Six years later

''AHHH! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' was the male child-like cries of the little blonde haired boy in the street at early night when people should've been in sleep. His pleas for mercy unheard as the people's attacking for him didn't stop. The boy was at the age of 6 and had golden hair. He wore nothing but, rags and had three whisker marks on each sides of his face. His eyes were that of the purest blue it was like staring into an ocean.

Though his body looked malnourished beyond possibility, wounds and injuries could be seen among other things. His face itself was bleeding as tears freely roamed down his face.

''No! Demon scum! You'll pay for you've done! Feel the pain from your betters!''shouted a drunk shinobi as civilian and shinobi alike beat and abused the little child. Beer bottles, weapons, kunai, senbon and shuriken were thrown at him.

Running on the streets on Konoha on her small legs was Naruto his fear stricken face with tears running down his eyes. Mobs upon mobs of civilian and shinobi alike chasing him down with insane grins upon their face with a murderous look in their eyes. Many wielded weapons of all kinds. Many were just in pure glee at being able to hurt the _demon_.

Running around a corner he slowed his pace to catch his breath, blood fell from his arms and legs as tears fell on the cement ground.

Why...Why he? What he was the one bearing this kind of injustice. It was so painful...Not having any parents to keep him safe, protected...being alone as he was with his only friend being the hokage and some kunoichis who couldn't always help him.

''Why...what have I done...why...'' his childish voice strained from all the painful screaming he's done from the beatings he's gotten from the people of the village he lived in.

''Hey I found the Demon! This way!'' his eyes widened in terror before looking back to see the running mob and right then turned around and ran as fast as he could hoping and praying he could get away and get help from some friendly ANBU or not getting injured badly this time...

Unluckily fate wasn't on his side for when he ran into the main street of Konoha was his eyes snapping open in horror_._ For all around him was the many mobs of armed civilians and shinobi alike all wearing that same sick grin. Looking back hoping for an escape he saw to his fading hope that the mob chasing him had surrounded him as well. Quivering a bit he did the only thing he could do or of what he only knew what to do...

And that was to get on the ground and huddle hoping the beating would end. Tears fell from his eyes when he heard the many advancing footsteps of the giant mob and their plans to make him scream. Huddling even more he whimpered,

_'Someone anyone...help me...please...'_

At his mindscape

In Naruto's sewer like mindscape was gage of the Kyuubi no kitsune. From there he watched beatings that his container got. Hearing pleas that he made depressed even him, but he knew that this is what happened when people became jinchuuriki although it was never their choice to become one. Only thing that could be done was give chakra for his Uzumakis' regeneration ability so that he could heal. This seal took his chakra for it anyway so that he couldn't let his container to die.

In truth many bijuus wished their containers death so that they could escape. Bounded in to seal by shinigami or not if bijuu dies he shall reform after few years. Bijuus are energy taken form of great animals made by hate that roams in Elemental countries. Only by making that hate vanish could bijuus be erased from the world. Longer bijuus are sealed longer it takes for them roam free. Also hate gives more power to bijuu that can be used in order to takeover host's mind.

So ironically by hurting their host those who hate bijuu are fastening their return in outside world. This was something that only Uzumaki's and Yondaime Hokage Minato knew.

Kyuubi was sleeping through beating when he heard steps closing in. It wasn't his host because he knew that although his host is blacking out because of pain he is yet to enter deep enough in his mind to come there. Plus sound of steps indicated that there was three persons.

Slowly he opened one of his eyes in order to watch who they were and when he saw them both eyes widened in large portions. Standing in front of his gage was three women that he knew that they didn't were normal mortals. Those three women were Meg, Tozi and Shini.

Taking his full interest towards three women he took sitting position and started talk to them in sweet voice.

"**It's great pleasure and honor for me to see you three here at the same time. Welcome to mine humble little home."**

"Cut it out kyuubi." said Meg with very irritated voice. "You have never showed respect towards anybody except for Shini-chanin few occasions."

When he noticed that all three females were not in mood for playing around he took much more serious mood. He knew not play around and anger these sisters. Even he had not to afford that.

"**What you want from me? I know that Orochi's time is closing in and that is something that should take all your attention. It has to be something important for that you are here instead up there thinking ideas in order to stop him."**

"In a way this is thing concerns it." this time said Shini before starting to grin. "We are here because we have proposition for you. Would you like to get out of here, get immunity towards genjutsus that can control you and have your summoning contract annulled? Only thing you would need to do is to take this child from this village unharmed and make his DNA so unstable that we can alter it for our liking"

That awakened Kyuubi's interest. Not only he could get out but also gain two things that he has always hoped to get since being controlled by those Uchihas with god complex. It was good proposition for him so they had to have something big in their mind and plans for this child.

"**You got mine interest. What this stupid brat could have so that you would help me so much?"**

Meg answered to that question. "Not only he is important in coming battle but he is going to affect the entire world. Plus there is some personal matters. Look into my eyes and see a truth about him."

Kyuubi watched Meg's glowing eyes and through hypnosis saw plans of three sisters.

Seeing boy's mission and heritage made him stagger back. **"Well I did see something really strange in his soul but to think it was something like this. It was** **something this big. That was huge surprise."**

Kyuubi thought about it and then finally gave his answer. **"Alright. I swear to help you this much, but I also would like to give those villagers some piece of my mind and something they will not forget."**

Meg started grin, but in this there was some darkness that made Shini proud of her sister.

"Then I suggest we could put up little act. This is what I would like you to do…"

Soon outside of Naruto's mindscape

When Naruto passed out and didn't scream mobs decided it was time to end it. Most eager ones had already taken out kunais. But just in time strong Ki surrounded area and Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared via **shunsin** with some of his ANBUs like weasel masked captain Itachi Uchiha and his squad.

Hiruzen watched furiously while mobs cowered in fear and blabbered. "I see that you have been in quite a fun since you are not sleeping in this hour, but torturing innocent boy. ANBU! Take them to Ibiki and his apprentice Anko and say that they don't have to hold back anything. Weasel shall take Naruto to hospital immediately."

"Hai." they answered.

Unfortunately one Uchiha had gain control of himself thanks to his two tomoed sharingan. "NO! This time you won't save this and take glory of doing this divine act!" And then before anyone could do a thing he stroke his chakra strengthened kunai in Naruto's stomach in middle of the seal.

Hokage and ANBU paled when they saw this and mobs embraced Uchihas. But then happened something that made boy's late saviors pale more and mobs pale even more than Hokage. Seal had started to glow crimson red while kanjis started to fade and red youki started to take out from the wound in large quantities.

Hiruzen was at Naruto side in an instant when he started shake in the ground. Couple of ANBU came to hold boy and turned him over on his back and Hiruzen knew that whatever was effecting his grandson in all but blood had Kyuubi written all over it. Lifting Naruto's shirt to expose his seal, Hokage could see that Kyuubi was pushing against the seal as if it was trying to break free. Grabbing a ink brush and some ink Hiruzen quickly wrote out a sutra for suppression and slapped it on Naruto's stomach.

Slowly the bijuu's chakra dissipated back into the seal until anyone couldn't feel anything. Sighing he sat back in relief that he wasn't too late to stop what the Kyuubi had planned. Many more let out their breaths that they were holding. Suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra burst forth and overran the sutra that Hokage placed on the seal, and when he tried to contain it the chakra exploded with such intensity that all of them were knocked back into a buildings. As Sarutobi lay against a wall with a huge bump on his head, the only thing he could think was that he hoped his grandson survived whatever happened.

When people got their senses back all blood in them froze. Before them was 60-meters high mass of youki in shape of the fox with nine tails and one tail was still connected in still unconscious Naruto. Kyuubi flexed its youki legs before starting to laugh.

"I AM FREE! AFTER SO MANY YEARS I AM FINALLY FREE! IN YOUR FACE UZUMAKIS AND YONDAIME! HA HA HAA!"

People couldn't do a thing because of fear that paralyzed them and some Uchihas like one that stabbed Naruto was dying under the paws of Kyuubi. Only some ANBU were in stance ready to fight waiting that malicious feeling that Kyuubi's youki gave would bring reinforcements. Hokage was memorizing hand signs for **Shiki fuuin **thinking to seal Kyuubi again in Naruto who didn't look like dead yet.

"H-How it can be out?" said random civilian. "Kyuubi was just sealed in form of child. Kyuubi and that child are same being."

He almost fainted when Kyuubi who heard this started look to civilian face to face. "I and that child are one and same you say? Ha Ha! Just how stupid you can get? You don't know difference sword and sheath. Would I let you beat me and _cry_ because some pain? I slept through most beatings because I didn't feel a thing unlike my host. I am pure energy and one of the basics of physics is that energy can't be destroyed. Even child knows that. You are so weak and stupid that I don't know why I speak same language as you."

"It doesn't matter!" shouted four Uchihas watching Kyuubi straight to eye. "By the power of the sharingan we order you to be pet of the Uchihas!" And then three tomoes in eight sharingans started to spin.

But they noticed for their horror that Kyuubi only chuckled before starting full blown laugh.

"What bakas (fools) are you? Even before sealing only Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, fifth form of sharingan, could affect me at all and even then it had to be specialized one. Even if thousand mangekyos would stare at me I would only get a headache. Plus when I was in seal I experimented and modified my eyes so that not a single genjutsu in this world could affect me. Now even Uchiha Madara can't control me. Days of me being controlled are completely over. And now I take my revenge on Uchihas that have twice controlled me." Suddenly he plunged forward and swallowed all four Uchihas in one bite and started digest them in his stomach.

It wasn't over yet. First he took his tails forward in front of his open mouth and started to form big ball from his youki. Then he swallowed ball and jumped high above Konoha unconscious Naruto still stuck in one tail. Still in airborne Kyuubi shouted "**Tailed beast bomb!**" and unleashed huge blast of energy towards Uchiha clan's compound. Resulting explosion swallowed entire compound in huge crater.

Then Kyuubi landed in place where he had jumped. "I made my chakra extra corrosive so that there shall not be single survivor left. When I attacked those years ago I didn't use my full power." Hearing this made Itachi kneel and hope that his brother Sasuke had not gone in compound to sleep after his late training and that his mother Mikoto and little sister Himeko had stayed overnight at their friends house. He almost jumped from joy later when he noticed that they had.

Kyuubi started to speak for people. "I should erase this village from map," making shinobis to arm themselves. "but I am not yet in full power and fully out of that kit and I don't like to be out here any longer than is necessary. I shall take my leave and take this kid with me so that I can pull out all of my powers. Hope we don't see again and I will erase this village if any Konoha shinobi crosses his paths with me. Good bye. Hopefully forever."

"WAIT!" shouted Hiruzen but too late. Kyuubi jumped out of village Naruto still stuck in tail and vanished towards south. "NARUTO!"

At morning

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around as everything came into focus 'What happened...' he thought, then it clicked and a memory flashed before his eyes of the most brutal beating he had yet to get.

'I should be dead' he thought. 'They stabbed me so many times, how am I alive' he asked himself while rubbing his forehead. When he brought his hand down it hit something in his chest making two objects jiggle.

'_Bo-yoing?'_ he thought before bringing his hands at his chests that were now for his horror breasts. _'Those are there.'_ Then he brought his hands below his belt. _'It isn't there!'_Now he almost yelled. He was SHE!

Naruto looked around where she was. There was a stream running by a few yards and she was in middle of big flower meadow. Her voice, it was unnaturally high, so high that it didn't sound like herself. She looked down to inspect himself.

"What the fuck is going on!" She yelled frantically as she surveyed his entire body, thin feminine arms, female hands with more shapely nails. Long slender legs were hidden by his baggy pants, a flat toned stomach, a longer thinner face, big for six year old breasts and finally, long flowing blond hair. If it were not her own body he would've been quite fascinated.

"Could somebody please tell what is going and where in hell am I!"

Although she couldn't get answer for her first question she would soon get one for first one when two noble looking people got into clearing (luckily both were female) after hearing her yelling. They were from most high regarded clan from entire Tsuki no kuni (Land of Moon) and its only bloodline holder clan. They were from Kagamiton (Mirror release) using Himemiya clan.

To be continued

**Finally I could make this story! I wanted make yuri female Naruto story with Kannazuki no miko as background. Idea was even before I heard from Demonking Daimaou anime. Now I could start my favourite project. It will be FemNaruHina with almost FemNaruxharem qualities. Will be lots of lesbian pairings and lemons when I can. I think you can guess who Meg, Shini and Tozi are. There won't be mechas in this story. If you review maybe I listen what pairings you want, but not for Sakura. This will be Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba bashing story. **

**Please review and no flames.**


	2. Angel's memory loss

**Angelkunoichis of Konoha**

Plot: Crossover, mainly Kannazuki no Miko. Evil Orochi is coming and Naruto has to fight with two priestesses. Unfortunately there is some twists for that. Strong smart FemNaruto. FemNaruHina. Yuri and M-rating. SasSakKibaXbashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. If I did, I would kill Sasuke three times over and the Kages would have killed Danzō and I would understand why Danzō is not dead and Sasuke gets a power bonus. I would also keep a few more Jinchūrikin alive. Curse you Masashi Kishimoto for some of your stupidity. Credits for author Goliith for some text in this chapter and descriptions are from wikipedia.

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 2: Angel's memoryloss

In Konoha at Hokages' office

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood at the window of his office as he smoked his pipe, while totally ignoring the mountain of paperwork on the desk behind him. He truly hated that part of the job and was even more pissed off that he has yet to find the proper successor to take his place, thus allowing him to be free of this shit forever. But sadly things in the village haven't gotten any better now than they had when the Yondaime died and Kyuubi escaped. First an incident with Kumo trying to kidnap the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi which would then lead his brother to sacrifice his life for the good of the clan, but the branch house didn't see it that way so another rift was created within the clan.

Then there is the destruction of the Uchiha-clan by Kyuubi with only three members surviving it, which were Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Himeko and Uchiha Sasuke. Soon after Uchiha's destruction from some reason Uchiha Itachi left Konoha and became S-rank missing-nin. Officially it was said that he left because Konoha couldn't anymore give him any challenges, but Itachi told Hiruzen that he left for sake of protecting Konoha from dangerous person he met and spy organization that this person leads from shadows. Itachi gave warning that if his siblings were told real reason of his leaving or they were put in harms way he would tell betrayal of Uchiha's to public.

Itachi's departure saddened her mother and sister greatly, but it gave Sasuke drive to test his strength by some day trying to prove his abilities by surpassing and killing him. Poor boy had awakened his inner darkness and drowned himself in it after Kyuubi killed his clan. He was looking way to take his revenge on it one day and find way to destroy Kyuubi in one way or another. In his hate he extended his thirst for revenge by swearing to destroy all existing bijuus. That mission was so difficult Hiruzen was sure he would waste his entire life in that quest of revenge.

Fortunately his sister Himeko was much more kindhearted and reminded by personality as much her mother as Sasuke did for their father. She was so different from all other Uchiha's that many questioned her blood. Especially after became puplic that she can't ever get Uchiha's **Sharingan** or even give birth to child which could get **Sharingan**. It is now entirely up to Sasuke to revive **Sharingan** in Konoha. When Itachi left she got dream to find him and uncover a truth about his departure. Mikoto could not sadly raise her children long because she died for illness when her youngest were nine years old. Himeko had cried entire day in her mother's death bed, but Sasuke was training when his mother died and wasn't there at her mother's last moments despite her sister's pleads. They would've been placed in foster families, but Sasuke in his _pride _and stubbornness forced himself and her sister to live in Uchiha-compounds alone. Hiruzen was sickened by Sasuke when he forced his sister in sad life and couldn't understand why council worshipped him and allowed him to do that.

Soon after destruction of the Uchiha's Danzo got the Council to allow his Root division to be reactivated stating it was necessary now that all military polices were gone because they had all been Uchihas. Hiruzen tried to overrule them, but failed and now Danzo has attracted some good youngsters that had graduated from academy into his ranks.

In the four years since Kyuubi's escape, the village of Konoha had been in a period of mourning, and shock. This was most evident in the shinobi populace while civilians still didn't believe what was seen and what Kyuubi told that day.

Most of the shinobis got in a state of depression. Those who had attacked Naruto, thinking they were avenging Minato, now sobbed at the fact that they had been attacking the innocent boy. They didn't recover from the shame for a year.

The law that the Sandaime Hokage made about Naruto was annulled following morning of attack. Now all the younger generations now knew that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. The news had received a mix response among the younger generation. Some had followed their parents' path and viewed Naruto as the demon in human form. Others, who had at least know Naruto in some way, did not share the older generation's view of him and just saw him as a person who got a raw deal from the village. Most still did not know what to think of him since they had seen the boy many times and, other than doing pranks, he had done nothing wrong, but yet he held the Kyuubi inside him the demon that had nearly destroyed their village and killed almost entire clan of Uchiha's.

And then came something that has been sandaime's personal mission for the past seven years, the finding and retrieving of the missing Uzumaki Naruto. It didn't matter how for all he wanted was to find the child and bring him home. Unfortunately it looked strongly like Kyuubi ate Naruto and he couldn't go look information from Kyuubi itself who had disappeared in mountains of the western elemental nations because he heed what Kyuubi had said.

There was one good thing that followed from that night. From what he had heard from Jiraiya's spy network jinchuurikis started to have better life and treatment when what Kyuubi said became public. All didn't believe it, but that was a start.

During these years Hiruzen and current fire daimyo had succeeded to make Konoha's relations towards other countries quite better even though Danzo has tried to make Fire Country stronger with cost of relations towards others and make Konoha increase its' military power in same way that Kumo does in every chance it got. Greatest improvement was towards Moon country and its' Getsukagure no sato (Hidden moon village). Actually it improved so greatly that leader of the Getsukagure has sent her only child, heiress of Himemiya-clan and greatest prodigy seen in that clan for decades, Himemiya Chikane in Konoha to take her lessons to be shinobi there. She is in same class as many clan heirs and is definitely best kunoichi in there. She is smart, quite athletic, kind, respectful, maybe most beautiful girl in her class and talented in every subject of ninja although her specialty lies in her clan's jutsus. Sandaime was sure that if she and Sasuke would go all out against each other and Chikane were allowed to use her **Kyoton** (Mirror release) bloodline Sasuke would lose quite quickly. But council is quite old-fashioned and they think that girl shouldn't hold title of Rookie of the Year. Instead she has title of Kunoichi of the Year. Thankfully she didn't mind for not being Rookie of the Year.

Right now semester is in that state that genin exams are after few months. Just couple days ago sandaime got letter from Getsukagure's leader that she will send three girls from her village to join in Konoha and be educated in Chikane's class. She explained that blond of the group that she sends is some orphan from Konoha who somehow ended in Moon Country and after was found by Himemiya-clan became its' servant. She has great amount of talent in ninjutsu and is dual bloodline limit holder of two unprecedented bloodline limits. She was decided to be sent in Konoha so she could awaken her full potential that can't be taught in Getsukagure. Two other girls were members of two different branches of Mitsuaki-clan.

Mitsuaki-clan is clan that lives in country that is between Fire Country and Wind Country called River Country. Because country's position it has always required have good relations with two great countries. Mitsuaki has many years sent its' two different branches in servitude of two daimyos. Those two branches are called heaven branch and earth branch and heaven branch are sent to serve fire daimyo and earth branch to serve wind daimyo while main branch stays in River Country. People of the clan are divided between these branches by what path their bloodline limit takes. All Mitsuakis are born with both wind and water affinity and at certain age they gain third affinity and ability to bring these three affinities into one to form tri element-bloodline limit. If third affinity is lightning you gain **Uezaton** (Weather release) and go to heaven branch and if it's earth you gain **Etaiton** (Nature release) and go to earth branch.

Even though Mitsuaki's heaven branch serves fire daimyo and many of its' members become member of twelve ninja guardians not a single member of Mitsuaki has ever served in ranks of Konoha. Leader of Getsukagure told that those two girls are not official members of Mitsuaki-clan but ex-slaves that blond girl once saved from their servitude and that is why they can become members of ninja village. When blond girl told she was going to join Konoha they left with girl immediately. So when sandaime read entire letter he was already seeing with her eyes how councilmembers would accept girls with very wide and open arms when they will hear about **Uezaton**, **Etaiton** and two different bloodline limits coming in the village. Sandaime is going tell news about that few days after arrival of girls so that girls could walk in village little while before they would get wedding suggestions from different clans in order to get them stay in Konoha and let village have their bloodline limits. Chikane got tons of suggestions each day since day one she set her foot in village. Sandaime thought Getsukagure's leader was joking when she wrote that blond dual bloodline limit holder thinks she was once a boy. According to letter girls will arrive today.

Sandaime was shaking himself off from his musings so that he could finish his paperwork before (gasp) more would arrive. But then he started to feel some rumbling and when he watched out of the window he saw some fire and smoke come from woods little distance outside of walls of village. Sandaime knew as veteran of third shinobi world war what that sight and sound means. There was some huge battle. Then he reminded himself that today is the day when those three girls from Moon Country shall arrive. If one side fighting there was caravan from Moon Country this could bring bad news between relations of two countries.

He had to work quickly. "Neko!" he shouted and catmasked ANBU **shunshin**ed in front of hokage's desk.

"Get your group and find out what is going on out there! If it's fighting stop it immediately and try find survivors. I think one of the fighting sides is caravan from Moon Country so if you must battle choose their side. Hurry up!"

"Hai." ANBU answered with feminine voice indicating her as a female.

Few miles outside of Konoha

Blond girl named Naruki was very frightened and confused about things what was happening around her. She was covered with bruises and some wounds and her clothes were torn to shreds. She had wound just above her eyes, letting bursts of blood that covered her vision and she could not see clearly. Only few meters at left of her were her two best friends and ex-slaves from Mitsuaki-clan Yamaneko and Aya and they were badly injured and unconscious. Aya is girl with brown eyes and shoulder length hair with same color eyes and quite large breasts for her age (little smaller than Naruki's) and cute teenager's body which is little shorter than Naruki's. Yamaneko (or Yane-chan for short), although is same age as Aya and Naruki, is noticeably taller than other two. She has red hair which is almost to waist and matching red eyes. She holds largest breasts from group and body that could belong to 17-year old and is usually thought as Aya's big sister.

When she looked around she could see even with blood in her eyes that area was surrounded with wrecked carriages and dead bodies. Attack had been devastating, and most of his people were killed on the spot. She saw dead Himemiya-clan member who was killed with five kunai lodged in her body now. Tears freely flowed from the girls eyes as she could only watch her caretakers slaughtered right in front of her. Her next horror came when she tried to remember her name. She couldn't.

She tried to take things from her head that she could remember. She knew that she was born in Konoha and was once boy, but couldn't remember her boy-name, who had been good for her and so on. She could get memories about beatings she got from villagers, but not a reason why and although she has bits of memories about her life in Moon Country she couldn't remember a thing about being a girl. Her mind was completely the same that she had when she was found from Moon Country all those years ago.

"**Looks like I erased great amount memories from your head." **she suddenly heard from behind her talking with strange male's voice.** "I would've erase****d more but thanks to your bloodline… Oh well. That was a good start."**

She spun around and although she couldn't see almost anything because all blood in her eyes she could see large male figure with noble-looking clothes, noble voice and long over shoulder length hair. He did nothing but looked towards Naruki and held his smoking right hand.

"**Those two girls were very lucky. If they would be little further away from you and if you wouldn't still hold little amount of protecting power that you got from you****r mother** (Naruki gasped loudly for this. She remembered that she has always been orphan since her birth. What was he talking about?) **I would've killed them and you. I can't harm you more and Konoha's ANBU is coming. I could easily kill them… but it would b****e a waste. I shall leave you out of hook for now and wait few months so that power that protects you from me could lift off."**

After he said that he kneeled to look directly towards and scared Naruki couldn't still see his face due to all the blood in her eyes.

"**I am second head of the eight Great Orochi's heads. I know that you will oppose us no matter what I say and figure out some arguments towards my goals even though it is for to erase all suffering in this world. Pity, but you can't stop us and one d****ay… you will die by our hands if you try to face us. Good bye for now… **_**her**_** daughter Naruki."** Then he vanished. He didn't use **shunshin** or something like that. He just… vanished. There is no other word for that.

Seconds later ANBU squad arrived.

"Hey! There are survivors!" Naruki yelled with her last strength before passing out.

Some time later at Konoha's hospital

Naruki awoke the next morning and groaned when she took in his surroundings and sighed._' I've always hated to be in the hospital, but mayb__e here can be said how I became agirl and how can I turn in boy again.'_ she thought.

She sighed deeply and sank deeper into the pillows of the bed and relaxed while waiting for someone to check on her or something.

After about an hour of lying there the door to his room opened and Sarutobi stepped in and closed the door behind him. Naruki pushed up onto his hands and smiled at Sarutobi. "So you are old man Hokage?" Hiruzen frowned for hearing that. This girl showed same disrespect towards authorities as Naruto once.

"Yes. I am _Lord_ Hokage of this village. Now I like to hear what happened there when you were attacked." he said while sitting down on the chair next to bed. Naruki told everything that she remembered; her memory loss, second head of the Orochi, what he said and how she could not describe him because all blood.

Getsukagure had been informed about matter and thankfully there was no national incident. It was a shame that they didn't get description, but this 'second head of the Orochi'-that was quite unusual name. Maybe it was some kind of codename-will be placed in bingo book as B-rank nuke-nin.

After telling everything that she remembered she reminded herself about two most important questions in her mind. "Where are my friends and when am I going to be back to guy?" she eagerly asked after sitting up.

Sarutobi sighed, this was going to suck. While he was happy to hear that she cared about her friends her statement told that leader of Getsukagure wasn't joking."Naruki...Your friends are fine, but they have to sleep couple of days before they can heal completely. About your condition…I'm not entirely sure how to say this to you, but we've run every test we can, blood tests, DNA, everything. You're one hundred percent female, inside and out"

Naruki's eyes widened, but then she just placed her head in pillow again and started to think. Now it looked like she has to spend rest of her life as girl and be taught how to be one. Greatest problem in that was her state of mind which is still one of boys'. Finally she spoke again.

"This sucks completely. I have still boys' mind and I still look girls with eyes of boy. That must mean that I'm lesbian now. Only way I now can pass mine kekkei genkais is to either to marry b…Forget it. I can't even say that. Now only way is to find a way to impregnate myself with sealing of some sorts."

Sarutobi thought she took news really well. He couldn't even think what he would do if same would happen for him and life goes upside down. Her statement to be lesbian is something that one day will surely cause trouble. He wouldn't mind about gay sexuality as he liked to read about it from Jiraiya's Icha Icha books that told about lesbians and he knew some people that are lesbians and good people. Problem would be council who won't accept those with different sexuality and especially if they have strong bloodline limitss to give. That awakened question in his mind that he had wanted to ask.

"You talked about your kekkei genkais. I have meant to ask about this so would you mind tell me about those?"

Naruki sighed again and started to tell, "My two kekkei genkais are chakra- and mind-based and I call those **Mind style** and **Chakra style**. **Mind style** lets me to do what Yamanakas can do and much more. I can infiltrate in mind, read it, make them to sense things that I want them to sense. It is my style of genjutsu. I can also use telepathy, psychokinesis which lets me move objects with my mind (she demonstrated by pointing towards window and it opened by itself), I can teleport things although I can't yet to do it for living things and project some kind of my astral self to other place. Those are things that I right now know what I can do with **Mind style**. **Chakra style** lets me do things with chakra that can't be done normally. I can create swords, shields, whips, kunais…I can absorb lower class ninjutsu, but greatest advantage of this kekkei genkai is that although I don't have sage training it automatically absorbs little bit of natures' chakra so that I will never tire out and I can't die for chakra exhaustion. **Chakra style** kekkei genkai has one drawback; I am completely unable to use any element-based jutsus. That is basically power of mine that I have discovered so far."

Sarutobi was wide eyed for a long time before he sighed yet again. There was no way council would let those two powers with such great potential to die out just because she doesn't like boys. They would make her whore herself for anybody with junior in between their legs.

"This is quite a problem. You look like smart girl and you might know that council won't let you be lesbian when they hear about this and will make you pregnant with their boys without considering your own free will." Naruki just nodded at hearing this. She had suspected that this would happen.

"Looks like my only option is to figure way to create medical seal which lets women impregnate other women." she said with great determination in her voice.

Hiruzen started to like this girl. She has great loyalty towards her friends, is determined one, willing to work for her strength and she is modest about her powers. Finally he stood up and talked to Naruki, "Don't you think for a second you're going to go through this alone Naruki. I'm going to get some girls to teach you everything you need to know, and I'll always be around to help you. I think we could let your kekkei genkais be a secret until you are settled in Konoha and accepted that you are female now."

"It does sound like best thing to do." she answered.

Sarutobi started to walk toward the door but said one final thing, "I'm sorry Naruki, but I have to go, I have to get those that will help you, I'll be back later on, okay?" Naruki just nodded and started to look out of window.

At Hokages' office

Sarutobi arrived at his office and immediately buzzed for his secretary. "Hai Hokage-sama?" she replied.

"Please get me Himemiya Chikane, Yamanaka Ino and Shihoin Yoruichi and have them come to my office, I've got a mission for them." he ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama" was heard from the intercom.

About half hour later Chikane, Yoruichi and Ino were standing in his office, all completely confused as to why only they were requested. Chikane is girl with noble appearance, blue eyes and past waist length dark blue hair. She wears red kimono with moons. The most noticeable traits in Ino Yamanakas' appearance are her blue eyes and her long blonde hair, always seen in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and a pair of small, sliver, hoop earrings. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband around her waist as a belt. Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. She also wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.

"Thank you all for getting here so quickly" Sarutobi greeted. "I have a special task for the three of you."

Yoruichi nodded "What would you have us do Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Sarutobi sighed "We have a new addition to Konoha's kunoichis. I can see great potential in her and she has dual-kekkei genkai. But she needs your help."

Ino raised eyebrow "Our help with what?"

Sarutobi sighed. "With being a girl."

Both Ino's and Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ino asked, but Chikane knew what he was talking about. "You are talking about Naruki, don't you Hokage-sama? So she did came here after all."

Sarutobi sighed again. That was happening lot nowadays. "I didn't expect that to make sense for any of you except for you Chikane. Follow me, I think you'll understand much better once you meet her, she's in the hospital for the moment."

Yoruichi, Chikane and Ino bowed and followed Sarutobi to the hospital and to the room the girl was in. They arrived at room two-twenty-three and opened the door. There lying in the hospital bed was Naruki.

"Chikane-chan! It is so good to see familiar face again!" Naruki said happily sitting up.

"Good to see you to Naruki. Looks like you have to stay in the ranks of the fairer sex. How do you feel and how are Aya-chan and Yane-chan? Don't tell me they…"

"Don't worry. Aya and Yane are just unconscious and shall wake up after few days and I am fine. You know that I have great healing factor."

Ino and Yoruichi were confused. "What are they talking about Hokage-sama?" they asked and Hiruzen told them all that he and Naruki had talked about.

Chikane groaned "Oh great. I remember when you were first brought to us and we had to teach you about being girl. It was quite a mess. Now you are telling me that starts yet again." Naruki scratched her head sheepishly.

Both Ino and Yoruichi's jaws dropped. "And you want us to teach him everything about being a girl?" Yoruichi asked.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes, she has fifteen years of knowledge to catch up on."

Ino just stood and watched, "How this can be possible? Oh right you don't know… So...where should we begin then?" She asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi shrugged uselessly "Do I look like a girl to you? He needs to know _everything_ about being a girl, and I mean _everything_. You guys are in for a long two weeks. Yoruichi, would you mind if Naruto stays at your place for a while as well? I think it would be extremely beneficial for him- I mean her- to have a woman around to ask questions"

Yoruichi shrugged "I guess that's alright. I have a spare guest room he -ugh- she, could use until she graduates from academy. I think she will be placed there."

Sarutobi nodded "She remembers her ninja training so she shall be placed in Chikane's and Ino's class after few days along with Aya and Yamaneko when they awake."

Once Sarutobi was gone Ino and Kurenai just looked at Naruki for a few minutes, not sure how to start this conversation at all. After the silence got uncomfortable Ino fumed. "I hate you Naruki, you're a boy and you've got bigger boobs than I do! Before Chikane arrived I hold the greatest bust in our class. This is not fair!" This caused Yoruichi and Chikane to burst out laughing, which in turn caused Naruto to crack a smile. "I should warn you then Ino-chan that Aya-chan has same class breasts and Yamaneko has even greater bust than three of us." said Chikane causing Ino to weep.

Many hours later Naruki sat in her bed, with the sheet pulled close to her with a terrified expression on her face. Ino and Chikane had just went home and she and Yoruichi were just about to get ready to go to her house. The things Naruki learned from those two scared her, and some things made her sick. "I can't believe all of the things you have to go through, guys have it so easy compared to you guys." Naruki told Yoruichi as she pulled on her hospital clothes, they'd have to last until tomorrow when they were dragging her sorry ass across the village on a shopping spree.

When they arrived at Yoruichi's apartment Yoruichi showed Naruki her room, it was a standard guest room, white walls, tan carpeting, a dresser, a lamp, and a closet. "I'll get you a futon set up in just a minute Naruki, do you want some of my clothes to sleep in? I think I have some things that might fit you."

Naruki nodded and bowed deeply "Thank you for doing all of this for me Yoruichi-san, I know you didn't have to do any of this."

Yoruichi smiled and surprised Naruki by wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly "It's alright Naruki, I can't imagine how this must be for you, I'll do everything I can to help you" Yoruichi released Naruki from her hug and quickly left the room to get everything for her.

Later she gave Naruki some of her old clothes. Naruki nodded and took the clothes from Yoruichi "Thank you again Yoruichi, and good night."

Yoruichi smiled again "Good night Naruki, I'll see you tomorrow" she then quickly slipped out of Naruki's room, clicking the door shut behind her.

Naruki quickly shucked her tattered set of clothes and slipped into the clothes Yoruichi had given him, though she did keep her black and orange boxers on, seeing as it was the only underwear she had. _'Yoruichi wasn't kidding, these are a bit big, but they're so comfortable_' She was wearing an over sized mid thigh length deep red t-shirt and baggy pink pajama bottoms, simple but comfortable. Naruki turned off the lamp on the dresser and slipped into the futon Yoruichi so kindly laid out for her.

Naruki woke up the next morning to the sun basking her face in warmth via the window in her room, she yawned and got out of her futon and stretched. She then quickly stepped out of the room and was surprised to find Yoruichi in the kitchen already. "Good morning Naruki, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Naruki nodded "Yeah, umm Yoruichi, do you mind if I use your shower? I'm not exactly sparkling clean"

Yoruichi giggled slightly and nodded. "Sure Naruki, go ahead."

Naruki nodded and headed for Yoruichi's bathroom.

When she was finished Yoruichi smiled "Nice job Naruki. Now, why don't you go get dressed, Ino's is going to be here soon for us to go shopping"

Naruki instantly paled "Shopping...with Ino? Why Chikane can't come?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Yes, we need to get you some new clothes, now hurry up, I put some clothes in your room that you can use for now. Chikane has some clan's things to do."

Naruto sighed and shuffled off to his room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at Yoruichi's door, she answered it and low and behold, Ino was standing there "Ahh, Ino-san, good morning. Naruki is still getting dressed, she'll be out in a couple minutes..."

Two minutes passed and Naruki came out of her room, she was wearing simple white T-shirt which showed her assets, blue shorts and black shinobi sandals.

Naruki nodded "So...what are we getting first?"

Yoruichi smiled evilly at Ino, who smiled back "Bras and panties" Yoruichi stated. Naruki's eyes widened. "You expect me to wear that stuff!"

Ino scrunched up her nose at Naruki. "Well you sure as hell aren't going to keep wearing boxers!"

Konoha's market district

Yoruichi and Ino dragged Naruki through the village and they finally arrived at the store, after a large amount of struggling from Naruki. "Alright, before we do anything, we need to figure out all of your sizes Naruki. Waist line, height, cup size, everything."

Naruki paled "My what size?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Your cup size Naruki, as in, the size of your breasts. I'm guessing you're a C-cup, but we need to be sure, Ino would you grab me one of the tape measures please?" Ino nodded and disappeared for a second before reappearing with a cloth tape measure and handing it to Yoruichi.

"Now hold still Naruki, and this will only take a second." Yoruichi quickly flitted all over Naruki, taking measurements and mentally noting them, by the time she was done Naruki wasn't sure what happened. "I feel violated." she admitted, causing Ino at outside to burst out giggling. "I felt the same way the first time Naruki. Hmm… looks like nice high C-cups." Yoruichi said. Ino got black raincloud over her head after hearing that. _"Considerably bigger than mine."_

Yoruichi suddenly grabbed Ino's wrist and they both disappeared into the store to look for things for Naruki. "I have a bad feeling about this." Naruki sighed.

Some seconds later

Both girls reappeared later with a large number of sets of bras and panties and they dumped them into Naruki's arms who looked at them confused. "What the hell am I supposed to do with all of these?" she said.

Ino sighed. "Try them on of course, see which ones you like most."

Naruki looked at the pile of undergarments in her arms and sighed, walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her and Ino ventured off into the store.

Arguing started as soon as Ino arrived back.

"Why do I have to wear a bra?" Naruki argued as Ino handed the blond several styles to try.

People that had been outside rushed out the minute the girls started talking about bras and panties and Naruki's comments of "Doesn't that hurt wearing that?" or the "Where's the rest of it?"

"I'd suggest sports bras." Yoruichi said to Ino. "Naruki's too active to wear those flimsy things." She said seeing the lace undergarments.

"But what about when she's not on a mission or training?" Ino asked. "I'm sure Naruki won't wear the same clothes all the time."

"I have before." Naruki said

"Since we're getting you a whole new wardrobe, we're building you a proper closet full." Yoruichi said. Seeing the cute pout Ino went and came back with several pairs of orange bras and panties. "Here, you can wear these under those dark clothes we picked out."

About a minute later Yoruichi heard Naruki growl "Stupid ass bra." and sighed. She stepped up to the door and knocked on it lightly "Naruki, are you having any trouble?"

Naruki sighed "I can't put this stupid bra on, and this feels so...wrong...could you help me?" he admitted.

Yoruichi slowly turned the doorknob and slipped into the dressing room. Naruki was standing off to one side in a pair of black panties and was struggling to get the clasp on the bra. Yoruichi stepped forward and hooked the bra together for her. "There you go. You look nice Naruki."

Naruki shivered and folded her arms over her chest. "I feel dirty, my mind is screaming how wrong this is, but I know I have no choice."

Yoruichi sighed. It was happening lot in Konoha. "You'll get used to it before long Naruki, you have a lot of things to adjust to. You sound like my apperentice Soi Fong after I left ANBU. I know it's stressful, but Ino, Chikane and I and your friends after they get out of the hospital are here to help."

Naruki nodded and continued trying on more sets of bras and panties, with Yoruichi helping her with the bras.

Naruki eventually chose the sets he liked the most, since he didn't plan on anyone ever seeing him undressed anyway, so she decided on two sets of matching black panties and bras, three sets of orange ones that were similar in design, and two sets of white ones that Yoruichi wouldn't let her not get, insisting that white looked great on her.

Yoruichi and Ino went on to drag Naruki all around the shops, getting him more sets of clothes than he ever thought he'd wear, he was quite glad that Sarutobi was paying for this for him. Later on they went out to a restaurant for dinner and Chikane joined with them. Little by little Naruki started to accept her condition as a female and started to like some people in Konoha like Ichirakus which she liked almost immediately after tasting their ramen.

Konoha started to feel like home.

To be continued

**Hey there! I have little holiday off from army and I decided to update this story. If I finish this and**** my Naruto the Demonking from Konoha story those stories will be epic in length. I will go back to army after a new year so I don't know when I update again. I just wanted give this as a new year present. You pro****b****ably noticed that Yoruichi is from Bleach. ****I intend to place some characters from other animes in this story. Aya and Yamaneko(Wildcat) are from the game. You can start guessing. If you send messages who you like to be lesbian pairs I take those suggestions in consideration. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Club of Kunoichis'

**Angelkunoichis of Konoha**

Plot: Crossover, mainly Kannazuki no Miko. Evil Orochi is coming and Naruto has to fight with two priestesses. Unfortunately there is some twists for that. Strong smart FemNaruto. FemNaruHina. Yuri and M-rating. SasSakKibaXbashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. If I did, I would kill Sasuke three times over and why Sasuke gets a power bonus. I would also keep a few more Jinchuuriki alive or at least had Naruto met them before they died. Curse you Masashi Kishimoto for your stupidity.

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

**Chapter 3: Club of Kunoichi's**

As Naruki was heading out the door pondering his future conversation with two Mitsuaki girls, a certain two mature girls in question were awakened by Konoha hospital nurse and told they had some visitors. Aya and Yamaneko slowly sat up in their beds, and shaking their head to drive away the remaining cobwebs they waited to greet their yet unknown guests. They were very surprised to see Naruki and Chikane walk in. They became excited seeing their best friends and with cheerful smile from Aya and grinning smirk from Yamaneko they cheerfully greeted their guests.

Naruki and Chikane made their way over to the gurney to check on girls. They questioned did they remember anything from attack and they told same what they told to ANBU when they questioned them after their awakening. They had been in shock from sudden attack and they only remembered that attacker was tall man with noble appearance, long black hair and light-based attacks. When he had launched bright beam of light at Naruki that light had erupted in bright flash before it could hit Naruki, but shockwave had sent them flying. After they hit their head from falling they didn't wake up until in hospital.

"Hey Aya-chan and Yama-chan, you look to be in good spirits." Chikane happily says.

"Yeah, you two, you do look much better than the last time we saw you." Naruki says while showing her grinning smile she sometimes lets out.

"Thanks guys, I do feel a lot better, hopefully they'll let me out of here soon, so I can get back to have good time together with you." Yamaneko replies with glee in her voice.

"Hey Aya-chan, you look pretty damn comfortable there. How long are you going laid up with Yama-chan and sleep without worry doing nothing, but being with your dear friend?" Naruki says in a laughing sarcastic way.

"You shouldn't say that Naruto-chan, we are not deadly sick. We actually shall get out of here tonight. I am happy getting out of here. Here I can't talk with anyone else than Yama-chan." Aya in a still little weakened voice says annoyed.

"Oh my Aya-chan," Yamaneko next to her says playful manner, trying sounding like hurt and she was pouting. "Didn't you like all that free time that we had all for ourselves? All that time alone and chance to bond more. We could've get reminder of all our time as wrestling tag-team and how we practiced toget…"

"YAMA-CHAN!" Aya yells while red as tomato, while the entire group laughs.

"Jokes aside Aya and Yama, get well quickly. Lord Sandaime promised that when you are fully healed you can come in school with us and you can get apartment close to mine all for yourselves. You can do that bonding there without any interruptions during your free time as long as you want." Chikane interjects.

"We can also spar later. You must've got little rusty while sleeping here while Chikane and I have been training while we can" Naruki says.

"You wish. Mine strength is still same I had during wrestler times and Aya-chan's **Uezaton **and mine **Etaiton** are number one. Together we two will beat you two." Yamaneko says confidently while getting of her bed to go in Aya's.

"I know that we would lose to you. Nobody can beat you two while you're fighting as a tag." Chikane says.

"True. Together we two are unbeatable." said Yamaneko and placed her arms in Aya's shoulders causing heat to rise from Aya.

"Hey by the way how many survived from that attack? We forgot to ask about it from ANBU." Aya says suddenly as she scans her friend's faces.

Naruki and Chikane upon hearing this immediately looks at each other and they started looking down which makes Aya and Yamaneko worry.

"I'm sorry, but all survivors from the caravan are in this room."

"Oh… I'm sorry about your clan members Chikane-sama, we should've done something. I'm sorry we let you down." Aya says in a mournful voice.

How she talked showed how it affected her. She only called Chikane as 'Chikane-sama' when in formal meetings or when she was sad. It reminded her friends from her time as slave.

In response Yamaneko also got sad wrapped Aya in hug.

In a voice crackling her serene expression Chikane says.

"We have talked about this. You're my friends and don't have to call me 'sama'. I'm just Chikane for you. Enemy that attacked was incredibly strong and you couldn't do a thing. I'm just glad my friends survived."

"You're too kind Chikane-sama. If we hadn't met you and Naruto I and Yama-chan would still be slaves. I should've paid my debt for your clan by saving their members… Even if it had been for cost of mine life…"

For his entire life Aya's father had huge gambling problem and that is why he was exiled from Mitsuaki-clan. Even that, getting married and Aya's birth didn't diminish gambling and one day he came under huge debt to wrong person. Owner and manager of large group of female wrestlers had found Aya's dad from torn up apartment while he had no money when Aya was twelve and to pay debt he had taken Aya.

For horror of Aya man secretly organized lesbian wrestling matches for all ages and if Aya wanted to keep her purity she had to fight in undergarments. Every time she loses she would be forced to please one of most paying male customers. Only good thing man offered was that she didn't need to fight against women out of her age until she is eighteen and she didn't need to have sex if she won her match.

In her very first match she was matched up against another girl from Mitsuaki-clan who was little older than Aya and was pro-wrestler for many years. It was Yamaneko or as she was always known in that time Wildcat. Her parents had died by hands of Iwa-shinobi when she had been a kid and shinobi who had kidnapped her had sold her for wrestling-manager. She grew up as lesbian-wrestler and later she got her hands in Mitsuaki's training scrolls so she knew how to fight like shinobi since young age.

Yamaneko didn't know about Aya's deal with manager and had only seen how cute Aya was so she had got her in suplex-hold in few minutes. She decided to take Aya's virginity, because it was inevitable and at least by her hands it would be gentle. Aya admitted for herself later that it had been very pleasurable experience. Unfortunately Wildcat had not been able to take Aya's virginity.

Certain other lesbian-wrestler had also got her eyes on Aya. She was woman with lifetime of experience in wrestling world. Her tendencies, ability to turn other female wrestlers to her playthings, strength and various other things had earned for her name 'Lesbian Mistress' or 'Mistress' for other girls of group. She had barged in ring, taken Aya from Wildcat's arms and used shoes' heels and her fingers to take Aya's virginity while customers watched and cheered.

Aya had lost and she paid price. She didn't have time to get her clothes when manager had taken her for room where she was locked with man called 'Fat Bastard'. Name was very fitting for that man.

After session Aya had cried nearly her eyes out in room reserved for her. She was ready to take her life that day had not Wildcat come to her room after hearing about deal she had made with manager. She apologized for not losing and she promised to teach Aya to fight by Mitsuaki-style and become tag-partner for her. With Wildcat who was excellent fighter fights against their own age opponents were all but sure wins. Wildcat also took away memories of 'Fat Bastard' and 'Mistress' by having sex with Aya, which was something Aya liked immensely. Although they never had another session after that ever again.

Yamaneko kept her promise and since then Aya didn't lose single official match and therefore had not had any sex with anybody anymore. Almost year later Naruki, who had become servant of Himemiya-clan, had found them when their group had come to city near Getsukagure and three girls had become friends quickly. Naruki helped them to escape and since lesbian-wrestling wasn't actually legal, especially with minors, manager couldn't do a thing, but get away from country.

Elders would've thrown two former slaves out, if they hadn't had their kekkei genkai. Mitsuaki-clan didn't want them back, but they were provided with some training scrolls. Girls became servants with Naruto and were assigned for Chikane who had no friends of her own age. Eventually they had become best friends.

Naruki and Chikane exchanged worried looks as this conversation had always been sore spot in their friendship. Yamaneko looked down in shame and averted her eyes from Aya. She had never been able to forgive herself from that time and even that sex session was viewed by her as something to satisfy her sexual needs according little voice in her head. Maybe it had been just pity and not act of love between two girls.

Yamaneko had enough. Suddenly she placed her hands in Aya and pulled her in hug.

"Please don't ever say something like that again, not for me. Your way more valuable to us than you think." Yamaneko says with sincerity and concern ringing throughout her statement, as she makes her lean on her.

_'Oh Aya you so lucky to get this girl, because in a couple of more years, everyone in Konoha is going to be after this one, if this is how she truly is! You're so lucky and I wish I could find someone like her.'_ Naruki silently thinks, as she looks upon them.

Just then, a nurse walks into the room, pushing a cart filled with bandages and medicine. She announces that it's time to redress girls' wounds but if their visitors wish too, they may stay in the waiting area until completed and visit again afterwards.

"That's alright, we have to be going anyway, and we'll come back again another time." Chikane says.

"Nurse, might we have a few more minutes with the patients before you begin, there is something I need to talk to them about?" Naruki states.

"Just a few minutes please, I'll go and check on some of my other patients." The nurse replies as she leaves the room.

Girls' stared quizzically at Naruki as she approaches bed.

"Actually I also came here because some idea I had in mind. It concerns state kunoichis in academy and I have talked with hokage-ojiisan. Tomorrow when we go in academy…"

-Tomorrow morning, Ninja Academy-

As Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of Hyuuga-clan, arrived into the academy and watched as her best friend Himeko Uchiha walked into the school, looking at the ground as she walked.

"Hey Himeko!" Hinata shouted as she ran over, Himeko stopping and looking at Hinata with a smile.

"Hinata, it's good to see you made it on time," Himeko said softly as she looked up at her best friend. "Did you remember all of your school items?"

"Of course I did Himeko-chan," Hinata said with a shyly.

They stopped as they watched another girl walk into the school, her blue hair flowing in the wind as she walked. All of the students began to talk among each other excitedly, looking at the girl with huge smiles.

"That's Chikane Himemiya right?" Hinata whispered to Himeko as Himeko nodded slowly. She looked intensely at Chikane as she walked, Chikane looking over at her with a smile as she walked.

"I wish people would someday talk about me with same way. Then I could do something about problems in my clan." Hinata said sadly as they listens two girls talking about Chikane.

"Himemiya Chikane-sama, the young heiress of a prestigious Himemiya family that has lasted who knows how long. She is smart and athletic, talented and beautiful. A perfect person with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter and kindness of spring. Countless amounts of proposals has been sent to her, all failing. She illuminates young kunoichis."

"If there is someone who could possibly catch her it's probably prince of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Noble, athletic, tragic and dreamy prodigy from great Uchiha-clan. A top-scorer in all tests in academy. I would want him for myself, but if Chikane-sama gets him I don't think I would take it too badly."

Himeko got sad face as she heard them talking about her brother. Ever since that incident she Sasuke has started to separate himself from her. She loves Sasuke dearly, but she doesn't know what to do with him. Hinata placed hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go to park again today," Hinata replied as they walked to go into the school, with a smile on their faces.

-Same place, little later-

When they got to the gates someone was running towards them.

"Naruki! Aya!"

"Good morning Yane." said a blond girl with an orange shirt with black top in top of it, grey shorts and white boots(**1**). She had turned around and saw two Mitsuakis coming from different directions. "Good morning Aya."

"Good morning Naruki. Ehm..." Aya turned his gaze to Yamaneko who was looking the other direction at the moment. "G-Good morning.. Y-Yane-chan." the older-looking girl turned to him and smiled at seeing her.

"Good morning." her happy voice made Aya's smile to widen up. Naruki noticed that she always got nervous and shy when her oldest friend was present. And Yane-chan had always looked pleased or being serene mind when she looked at smaller girl.

Watching at time Yamaneko walked up to Aya. "Well? Are we going to meet our teacher or what? Come on you two." she hurriedly took Aya's hand, blushing dragging her through the gates.

Naruki followed grinning. Yes, Aya and Yamaneko had always had little more than a crush on each others since they became tag partners. But they didn't dare saying anything because they were afraid they don't have same feelings.

"Ah! I just need to go to the bathroom. Can you say that to the teacher?" Before answering she ran off towards the bathrooms. Just as she was turning a corner someone ran straight on her. "Ouch… Can't you look where…" but she trailed off as she now saw what situation she was in. Someone was laying on her. And she could determine it was a woman sense her breast was right in Naruki's face. She also saw blue strains of hair fall down beside her. The girl heaved up with her hands and looked down on Naruki in the eyes.

Suddenly it felt as though time stopped. Looking up in this person's eyes was like looking into the shining full moon in night. Maybe it was because her eyes were pale white with lavender but she could still feel it. And she wasn't the only one. The girl on top of her who was surprised and shocked was now looking straight on her. And as fast as she got a look into those blue eyes her heart skipped a beat for some reason.

They both could feel their hearts start pounding louder in their chests. Then the blunette slipped with her hands and fell down on Naruki once again. A nervous laughter was heard from Naruki's lips.

"Well, I can definitely breathe.. and this isn't awkward at all.." she said sarcastically with a blush creeping its way up to her cheeks.

"I-I.." the girl stammered with huge blush and quickly got up again. She sat down on her knees and Naruki could sit up. She bowed her head down repeatedly taking a deep breath. "I-I'm s-so sorry.." Naruki looked over at the girl once again. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Now that she got a better look on her, she was pretty. And adding the stammering and blush only made her cute and innocent looking. Smiling Naruki withdrew her legs from the girl's sides.

"It's alright. I should have checked where I was going." getting up she reached a helping hand to the blunette. She murmured a "Thanks." as she accepted the help. Feeling a strange feeling surge through her as their hands met Naruki pulled the girl up.

"Hmm…" tilting her head she looked closer on the girl in front of her.

"I-I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something?"

"Ehm... Yes, I started here today." Naruki answered with smirk.

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you. I'm Naruki. Friends call me sometimes Naruto."

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. But most of the time addressed as Hinata." She was nervous, talking to an extremely hot girl she didn't even know beside of her name. Naruki felt the same even though she wasn't as nervous as Hinata was, she still felt the tension.

"Umm… I don't want to be rude, but I need to go talk with my teacher and…"

Hearing that Hinata suddenly remembers time and starts apologizing very quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

"It's perfectly okay. I enjoyed talking with you and I wish we can talk more later. Bye then!" Naruki says while standing up and running behind corner.

Students were sitting on their class waiting for Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei to arrive and start session. This class was special due to the fact that there are clan heirs.

Nara Shikamaru, a pineapple-haired kid who's brilliant but lazy. Actually he's the definition of laziness. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire consists of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, brown pants, and blue sandals. Mostly a slacker, but makes up for it with this high IQ. He thinks that everything is a drag.

Akimichi Choji, a chubby boy who like to eat a lot. Specially barbecue. Whatever is delicious, he'll eat it. He has spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and a robust physique. His attire consists of brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved jacket over a white t-shirt with the kanji for food on the jacket, hoop earrings, a bandages on his legs and forearms. Also, call him fat, and you're screwed, simple as that.

Aburame Shino, a boy who's a living bug nest. He has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and is currently the tallest Academy student in the class. His attire consists of a pair dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He's the quiet type, only speaking when necessity. He's pretty knowledgeable and always thinks and acts with sound, absolute logic.

Inuzuka Kiba, the self proclaimed Alpha of the Leaf, never seen without his pet and partner Akamaru. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, long nails, and distinct red fangs markings on his cheeks. He wears dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with a hood usually placed on his head, and blue sandals. Not widely known, but the truth is, he has a real negative view when it comes to females, not to mention he's pretty stuck-up. He has record of harassing Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Himeko, but he has pretty stopped with Himeko since getting close with her awakens ire of her brother Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't let anyone who he doesn't approve (which is everyone) get close to Uchiha and when Sasuke doesn't like something that thing is also hated by his fan girls (and few fan boys). Kiba is still harassing Hinata though.

Hyuuga Hinata, a cute but beautiful girl who is quite developed her someone her age. She has dark blue princess style cut hair, fair skin, and white pupil-less eyes with a tint of lavender. She wore a heavy cream-colored hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem and navy-blue pants. Like all Hyuuga, she has the kekkei genkai **Byakygan**.

Yamanaka Ino, blond queen of gossip. She has long blonde hair that always tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, green eyes, and small silver hoop earrings. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, and purple and white arm warmers. Despite being a fan-girl, she's quite serious about her training. If only someone would convince her to stop dieting so much.

Haruno Sakura, a banshee who's not only not a clan heir, but has no rack to grope, not mention possessing the most powerful set of lungs in Konoha's history. She has long bright pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a rather large forehead. She wears a qipao dress with sleeves and white circular designs, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She does not like Hinata, due to the fact that said girl was not one bit interested in Sasuke like the others girls. You gotta be out of your mind to have a crush on someone like her.

Uchiha Sasuke, survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Decked out in blue with the Uchiha crest, he's hailed as a genius in his generation, at least according to everyone else. He has black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His outfit consists of blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with a Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts. He's a spoiled little prick. All he cares about his killing his older brother and older sister, gaining power, and potential mates for reviving the Uchiha Clan. To him, the strong feed on the weak. Despite out his acclaimed accomplishments, he's really just an average student and has yet to awaken the **Sharingan**. Best word to describe him is arrogant jackass.

Uchiha Himeko, another survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and Sasuke's sister. Out of the two Uchihas she is only nice one. She has blond hair and violet eyes. Despite being a cursed Uchiha, she's actually a nice girl and takes after her mother Uchiha Mikoto. She believes that everyone is good in inside and is pretty much only true friend of Hinata's.

In front of the class sat yamato nadeshiko-type girl who was without single argument strongest girl in her age group and according many veteran shinobis of Konoha also strongest and prettiest in her age group. She has big fan club which has members from all sexes. She was also one of only girls in Konoha who doesn't have any feelings towards Sasuke. That person was no other than heir of **Kyoton** kekkei genkai using Himemiya clan's heiress Chikane. She was just sitting quietly meditating. She acted usually very friendly with Hinata and Himeko.

"So… have you heard?"

"Huh?"

"There has been attack near village against caravan from Getsugakure and only survivors were three girls around our age."

"Yes, I've heard rumors. I've also heard that one of girls has been in care of Chikane-sama and Ino Yamanaka since then."

Most of talking in class was about that attack. It was 5 minutes before the bell rang and a chuunin instructor got there a minute late, he saw and heard the class talking and throwing paper airplanes around the room.

"Settle down please" he said, nobody heard

"Settle down" again no one heard

"**QUIET!**" his head grew humongous as he yelled. The class immediately quieted down and went to their seats.

"Thank you" he walked over to the front of the class behind his desk.

"Hello class"

Some of them returned the hello, while others grunted in an uncaring tone, others were too busy looking out the window at the clouds, while two others were just fighting over a seat next to a black haired boy, the one who grunted before.

"Well students, today we have a three newcomers to the class. They moved here only some days ago so be nice. Please, make them feel welcome."

As they entered the classroom, everyone just stopped and stared. Not only was there a very beautiful girl entering the class, but there were three of them. This fact made members of Sasuke's fan club nervous except certain blonde one and perverts started immediately sizing them up.

One of them was girl with short brown hair and eyes and had petite and shy figure with well developing breasts. Second was girl with body that should belong for mature woman, not teen aged girl. Her long red hair, long legs, hour-class figure and large breasts awoke ire of many other girls in class although she didn't look like she cared about them.

Third was one that got most attention. She had good hour-class figure, well developing breasts and shining blonde hair which went well past her shoulders(**2**). But even more eye catching was air she excluded around herself. It made her look like noble, but well mannered and good natured one who didn't care about getting her hands dirty. In short she felt like some type of angel who was sent down to guide mortals in time of need.

Girls also noticed that Sasuke looked like she was interested at these two newcomers and that made them very jealous. Even Ino felt something unpleasant stirring inside her.

All the boys in the class almost melted in no time, but Hinata's eyes weren't fixated on the body, her gaze was on the blue eyes that seemed to be smiling towards her and her alone. "Introduce yourselves will you?"

"Okay, hi everybody. I'm Naruki, I'm fourteen and I moved here only three days ago. I hope you'll take good care of me, thank you very much." Naruki felt some girls' stare in her back but she ignored it. The only thing all girls tried to do was trying to ignore lustful looks from boys. Though she couldn't say it was an easy feat. Yamaneko noticed a boy who was slobbering and looking at Aya with hearts in his eyes. Yamaneko had had enough. She placed her hand protectively in Aya's shoulders.

"Before we wish take our seats I have something to announce. " Naruki said. "One of my concerns about future is present bad reputation of kunoichis. Therefore with acceptance from hokage-ojiisama I wish to create something I have named Club of Kunoichi's."

This announcement made some eye brows to rise.

"Club of Kunoichi's is group that gathers young female ninjas who are concerned about their future in shinobi forces. There with help of others and some adult female ninjas, if we get them to visit us, we help them in this career and show them real way what kunoichis should take. We shall have some rules before you can join though. Members are for example forbidden to diet or care more about their appearance than getting stronger. Although we don't forbid falling in love we don't like fan girls as we see them as a main reason behind bad reputation kunoichis' have. Therefore members of Uchiha Sasuke's fan club are forbidden from joining."

Those rules made most girls angry and immediately protests started flying. Iruka had to use his **Big head jutsu **twice before they calmed down.

"We can talk about things more with those who wish to join. They can talk with already existing members about joining who right now are me, Aya-chan, Yamaneko-chan and Himemiya Chikane. We can also practice with boys who are willing and who we wish to train with. I wish here are some kunoichis who really care about reputation we have. That is all."

After that Aya and Yamaneko also made short introduction.

"Okay, we're glad to have you Naruki-san, Yamaneko-san and Aya-san. Hmm... You can have the seats left from Hinata over there." Iruka said while pointing towards Hinata whose face became interestingly red.

'_Now what was she supposed to do?'_ thought Hinata when Naruki and her friends stopped at her table. Not wanting but doing it anyway Hinata looked away from the blonde's eyes while still sneaking glances and not understanding sudden speeding up of her heart.

"Nice to see you again Hinata-chan."

"Y-Yeah... you too Naruki…" Smiling Naruki went to sit beside her and if Hinata didn't know better she betted on that she had everyone's attention. Smiling awkwardly she leaned down her head on the table and started listening Iruka-sensei.

"Okay let's start shall we? And sense it seems like you two know each other why don't you show Naruki-san around after class Hinata?" said Iruka.

Looking up to nod she dunked her head on the table again. She wanted to turn and look at Naruki, but then it would be too obvious that she's glad.

After four long hours of useless lecture came time to practice shinobi arts. Both in throwing and in ninjutsu Naruki and her friends did just what was necessary to pass or only bit little better. In those two practices Sasuke showed off by throwing all in targets and using **Katon: Phoenix Flower jutsu**. This caused fan girls and Sasuke's fan boys to throw insults at them since only teachers, Shikamaru and Shino noticed how they were holding back. Only Aya felt bad from insults and seeing this made Yamaneko to send burst KI (Killing Intent) at Sakura who was leading those who insulted them. Sakura couldn't take on that tiny burst so she started doing insults behind their backs or when she was in large groups who supported her. After these two came taijutsu practice.

The students were taken to a small ring were they were paired to fight each other in only taijutsu, nothing else. Most students did well, others not so much. Shikamaru went up against Aya, Shikamaru forfeited. Kiba went against Yamaneko who he tried to flirt with and this allowed Yamaneko chance to place Kiba in wrestling hold which made Kiba scream from pain. Shino against Choji, with Choji being the winner since Aburames are not known for their taijutsu skills. Sakura went up against Hinata who only dodged Sakura's fist and tripped her, making her fall of the arena, in other words, pathetic. Ino went up against a random student, with Ino winning and in her match Chikane only needed to step aside when her opponent charged which made her opponent to fall out from ring. Himeko made average in her fight and Sasuke went up against Naruki. Most students and all his fan-girls, were cheering for Sasuke, while Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, though not really saying anything, more like spiritual help and Hinata and Naruki's other friends cheered for Naruki.

As the two faced off, Sasuke superior smirk wavered as he stared at Naruki defiant eyes. However, it didn't stop him from trying to taunt the girl. "So, you think you can win?" Sasuke leered at the girl.

"Maybe, we shall see," Naruki simply commented.

"You shouldn't fight, for you are such a beauty," Sasuke declared, a statement that made several fan girls, and hot-blooded males looking at one of the hottest girl in class cry out in outrage.

Naruki didn't bat an eye at Sasuke's words. "Flattery will get you nowhere as my lack of interest in anything you say still means no."

Sasuke showed his anger, "Why are you denying what is fate? Why are you denying the needs of your betters, an elite like me?"

"I would rather burn in hell then submit to you. Try some others who are willing." Naruki replied with disgust and the fan-girls looked ready to kill Naruki.

Girls swooned over the last male Uchiha, aka Sasuke, all wanting to comfort him and his aching heart. Sasuke's anger put an end to the girl's hovering when Sasuke growled, "Shut up, I have no interest in a weak thing like them. I need to get stronger to avenge my clan. So they don't get near me as they are useless. All of them, should stay away unless they demonstrate that they are worthy of the Uchiha."

Yet despite his growl, girls still swooned over the last Uchiha, making Naruki and several other girls sick. As they throw everything away, for someone that doesn't even like them. Seeing these girls had made Naruki and her friends more willing to become Kunoichis. To be the girls that do the dirty work and become stronger, rather than the girls that are in their class.

Sasuke got into the traditional Uchiha stand as Naruki just stood there. 2 minutes passed with neither doing anything. Then Sasuke charged at Naruki readying a fist directed at her face. Naruki dodged with ease. Sasuke tried again with a kick, she again dodged. This routine kept going for a few minutes, Sasuke trying to hit Naruki only for her to dodge each and every single one of his moves. Naruki's friends noticed that her movements were like dancing as he she moved with beautiful grace that only female can acquire. Hinata was mystified by those movements as it made some warm feeling in her chest grow.

Sasuke then got pissed at Naruki and jumped. He charged again and when Naruki dodged, Sasuke smirked and kicked at her only for Naruki to grab his leg with her right hand and slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind completely out of him. Sasuke doubled over in pain and tried taking deep breathes, and Naruki just stood there looking down at him. Sasuke became even more angry as he charged again at her.

Naruki was trying to hit him, as she knew they were close in most physical aspects. Sasuke had greater strength. However, Naruki had greater endurance, speed and possibly agility. So, Naruki used her slender arms and legs to keep Sasuke's speed at bay and hitting quickly where it counted while slowly making him exhausted. Sasuke couldn't get close without being hit.

As the fight continued, it was increasingly obvious that he was getting sloppy, due to anger more than exhaustion. In a fit of anger, he came charging at Naruto like a bull and went to strike her with his fists. As Sasuke charged he came so close that there wasn't more than few inches between them and it looked like Sasuke's right fist had hit Naruki's stomach. Fan-girls almost started cheering until they noticed that there wasn't any expression of pain Naruki's face. But there was one in Sasuke's. One inch before fist hit Naruki in stomach she had her kneel up and Sasuke's charge had thrown his stomach in full force against girls kneel. After few seconds Sasuke slumped down at ground from Naruki's kneel due to pain and passed out.

"So the last 'loyal' male Uchiha is eating dirt. What has the world come to?" Naruki smirked.

Almost everyone in the audience was speechless, before they were very surprised when Sasuke couldn't hit Naruki, then more surprised when Naruki hit him, and they thought they were seeing things when Naruki knocked out Sasuke.

Naruki walked off the ring only to evade a fist aimed at her face and then slam her own into her attacker's stomach making her attacker hunch over in pain. When Naruki looked at her attacker she saw her attacker had long pink hair, there was only one person in the school who had that hair color.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up at Naruki with anger in her eyes "H-How c-could you do that to…to Sa-Sasuke-Kun?"

Naruki just ignored her and Hinata came over, smiling at Naruki as well as congratulating her, also Shikamaru, Choji and Shino came over and congratulated her on her victory against the stuck up Uchiha bastard. Only Himeko showed concern for her brother in that group.

The rest of the day went without incident. When school was over everybody left except for Naruko and Hinata stayed a bit longer. Then they went their homes.

-Himemiya Residence, Konoha, later at evening-

Chikane was in the rose garden that was specially made for her, to get away from the world outside. This was the only place at school that she actually had herself some "me" time. Only one other person knew about the rose garden. That one person was Himeko. Chikane wanted to see Himeko again. She wanted to talk to her like how her and her other friends talk.

Then there was a ruffle in the bushes. Chikane didn't know who was going to come through. After 3 seconds of ruffling Himeko passes through the small hole in the wall of the rose garden. Chikane's heart started to pound against her chest as she gazed at the beautiful ray of sunlight. Himeko started to blush at the fact that Chikane was staring at her with her blue orbs. This scene brought in her mind how they first met.

-Flashback-

_Himeko was so bored. She already wasn't good at getting good grades like her brother just because she was unable to get __**Sharingan **__or give birth to someone who can get it. Himeko just decided to take a walk to forget about it during break. Himeko walked for about 20 minutes then she saw a puppy wondering around. The dog looked at Himeko and started to run away._

_"Hey wait come back." Himeko shouted as she began to run after the puppy._

_The puppy bobbed and weaved as Himeko tried to grab it. The puppy ran towards rich areas of Konoha and Himeko kept chasing after it. Soon the puppy reached the stairs and ran all the way up. Himeko quickly followed the puppy going up the stairs in twos. The puppy then swerved to the right and ran towards some really large houses. Himeko followed the puppy. She saw the puppy disappear into and enclosed space of flowers around a tall tree._

_Himeko followed the puppy into the hole it slipped through. When she looked up she saw a pair of cold blue eyes gazing at her. As soon as Himeko's eyes locked with the blue eyes they turned really soft and warm. Himeko's heart raced 500 miles per hour. The puppy broke her trance when he turned around and ran into her arms._

_Chikane was sitting in her flower garden falling asleep, and stood up to keep from doing that. Her legs wanted to give out due to her tiredness, but she remained standing. Chikane started to think about the things she's done in her life in Konoha. She was always perfect to everyone else. But Chikane knew that her old life was dull._

_Chikane never desired anything or anyone. She never really thought about until now. Chikane was just easily accepted by everyone. It was like it was expected of her to be brilliant. It was just a natural state. Right in the middle of Chikane's train of thought she heard rumbling in the bushes. Then out of a hole came a black puppy with a green collar on. Right after the puppy came through a girl with golden hair and two pigtails popped out of the hole. Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst color. Chikane's pulse quickened. Brandy even couldn't get her pulse to go that fast._

_"Um, Hi." Himeko said nervously._

_"Hello. Is that your puppy?" Chikane asked._

_"No, I saw him running around when I want for a walk. Will you hold him for me I got a little dirty chasing him around?" Himeko asked holding the puppy towards Chikane._

_"Um, alright." Chikane answered flatly still buzzed by the beautiful girl in her presents._

_Himeko gave the puppy to Chikane and started patting the dust off of her clothes. Chikane held the puppy close to her face. The puppy sniffed Chikane's face and licked her cheek. Chikane burst out laughing because of the puppy's tongue tickling her face. Himeko stopped for a slight second and looked at the beautiful blue eyed beauty. She was amazed at how her laugh sounded. It was like music to Himeko's lovely ears._

_Chikane sat down from laughing so much and being tired. The puppy hopped out of her hands and tried to run away but Himeko grabbed him quickly. Himeko sat down next to Chikane due to her tiredness. The sat quietly for about 3 or 4 minutes. Himeko stole a few glimpses at the mysterious blue hair vixen, from time to time, and Chikane did the same. Finally Chikane broke the awkward silence._

_"So, do you know where this puppy came from?" Chikane asked._

_"No, but he's wearing a collar. He's probably just lost." Himeko answered._

_"You think so." Chikane said._

_"My guess is this little guy lives somewhere right around here." Himeko said as she held the puppy up eye level._

_"I think I'll ask around to see if I can find it owner, Bye-bye." Himeko said as she stood up._

_"Hold on a minute, let me see what I can find out. I he's from around here I can probably find the owner." Chikane replied when she stood up._

_"Really that would be great! Who are you?" Himeko asked sweetly._

_"I'm Chikane Himemiya." Chikane answered._

_"That's very generous of you Chikane." Himeko said with a smile._

_"Chikane?" Chikane thought out loud._

_No one's ever said Chikane's first name besides her friends Getsukagure. It was always Lady Himemiya, or Ojou-sama, or the worst of all, Miya-sama. That one just pisses Chikane off to the max. But the way this one particular girl said her name, it made Chikane want her to say it over and over. She said her name with so much warmth and caress._

_"Um, was I wrong?" Himeko asked confused._

_"No, it's nice to meet you." Chikane said._

_"I'm Himeko, Uchiha Himeko." Himeko replied. The puppy started to lick Himeko's face and it made her laugh._

_Chikane and Himeko were walking together with the puppy leading their way. Himeko was ranting on with some story about her brother. Chikane was too distracted by Himeko's presence to pay attention to what she was saying. Himeko realized that she was ranting on about Sasuke._

_"I'm sorry. I must be boring you to death." Himeko said._

_"No it's okay. I think you stories are fascinating." Chikane replied._

_"Really, that's the first time someone told me that. I just feel really strange today. I never really talked this much around people I just met. I'm usually shy." Himeko said happily._

_"I know I'm the same way. It's just that I rarely get to talk to someone like this, other than my best friend Hinata." Chikane thought out loud._

_Himeko and Chikane were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice the puppy had run off and started splashing in a nearby puddle. Himeko heard splashing and backing. She turned around to see the puppy splashing in a mud puddle. Chikane and Himeko ran to the puppy's side. Then the puppy shook its fur and the put landed on them. Chikane was caught by surprise and stood up quickly._

_"Hey, are you alright Chikane?" Himeko asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Chikane retorted._

_"Don't worry about me I was already dirty. Let me help you out." Himeko said._

_Himeko pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe away the dirt on Chikane's face. Chikane froze up. Himeko's touch was so soft and warm. Himeko froze up too from realizing that she was touching the softest face in the world. Then a gust of wind blew and broke their trance. Chikane's bangs blew into her face and covered her vision. Himeko reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair pin._

_"Here out this on. The wind is pretty strong today." Himeko said as she fastened the pin in Chikane's hair._

_"Um, thanks." Chikane said with a blush from Himeko's touch._

_About 10 minutes later the puppy saw its mother and ran up to her. _

-Flashback end-

"Um…Hi…Again…" Chikane said.

"Hello…Again..." Himeko replied as she came all the way through the hole.

"What's wrong?" Chikane asked.

"Well, umm… Chikane-chan you're always so very busy every day, yet why are you with me?"

"Because this is about only time I am free to be with only you. Should I not?"

"Of course you should." Himeko said worriedly while waving her hands.

"If it's a nuisance to you, I won't do it again."

"No, it's not like that. I am very happy too. It's true. It's just Chikane-chan is amazing. You can do well in everything. You can do everything, you're really like princess, so…"

"That's not true." Chikane said solemnly while turning her sight at clouds in sky.

Those words brought awkward silence between two girls.

"Well…What brings you here?" Chikane asked suddenly.

"Oh, Um. I just wanted to…to…see you…again…and I am quite interested… about that club that Naruki spoke and I… think that Hinata-chan… would also be interested…" Himeko's voice trailed off.

"Alright…So, do you want to talk or something about joining. And as far as I know Hinata is already talking about it with Naruki?" Chikane started.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Himeko answered as she sat next to where Chikane stood.

Chikane took as seat where she was standing. After a 30 second awkward silence Himeko started the conversation. They talked about how she met Aya, Yane and Naruto. They talked about what happened before they came to school and how they would arrange things in Club of Kunoichis. Even Chikane was being her usual self while she was talking to Himeko. Just like how best friends do.

They sat there and talked until it was time to Himeko get back to home. When the sun was starting to set they both left the rose garden.

"So, you want to do this again tomorrow?" Chikane asked.

"Yes. I would like that very much." Himeko said.

"I'll see you later." Chikane said as the both went their own ways.

To be continued

**Finally! After so many months this chapter is ready. It took over a year before new chapter came for this story although this my second story I've ever wrote in fanfiction. Mine only apologies are writers block and computer problems.**

**For entire autumn I have worked on with Angelkunoichis of Konoha, but I have sunk in stories of others and suffered from massive black-outs when trying to write. I would've finished wrote chapter to angelkunoichis weeks ago but some technical problems stroke in all computers in my home. **

**Now chapter for angel kunoichis is ready and I can concentrate on Gundam Seed Stars. This story MIGHT be little easier for me to write, but new chapter shall come out sometimes in 2013. ****Although in january I shall begin studying for merconomy.**

(**1**)Same clothes that Sakuya from Sister Princess anime (I don't own) in second opening wears although shirt is orange of course. I just decided she will wear that by impulse when I thought what female Naruto should wear.

(**2**)How Naruki (female Naruto) looks like is in my profile.

I meant to write more about school life, but I couldn't get material. In next chapter is graduation and team placements. If you send messages who you like to be lesbian pairs I take those suggestions in consideration. By the way Aya and Wildcat are picked from game Lesbian Wrestling 1 and 2 which can be played in site.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013!**


End file.
